Sibling Rivalry
by Belisaria69
Summary: The stories of the inugang childhood with their siblings. Now everyone knows that their siblings aren't what's crack up to be. OOCNESS, MADE UP CHARACTERS, BAD LANGUAGE, MAJOR CUTENESS!
1. I Got To Pee!

**Sibling Rivalry**

Summary: The stories of the inu-gang childhood with their siblings. Now everyone knows that their siblings aren't what's crack up to be. OOCNESS, MADE UP CHARACTERS, BAD LANGUAGE, MAJOR CUTENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Got To Pee!!**

In the Western Lands it was quite. Animals and demons relaxing until….

"I GOT TO PEE!!!!!!!" yelled a 5 year-old Inuyasha

Inuyasha was running down the halls to get to the bathroom. Since all the bathrooms were flooded there was only one left. When he rounded the corner he saw the last person he wanted to be there. Sesshomaru was coming out the bathroom. Inuyahsa had to skid to a stop.

"Sesshomaru can you move please. I have to go pee."

"Really?"

"Yes. So can you please move?" said Inuyasha bouncing up and down.

"You know drinking all that **water** isn't good for you?"

"Sesshomaru could you not say that word?"

"What word?" said Sesshomaru as he smirked

"The one with the 'w'." said Inuyasha still bouncing

"Water?" said Sessh

"Yes" nodded Inuyasha

"What's wrong with **water**?" smirked Sesshomaru

"Its makes me want to go pee"

"So saying **water** makes you want to go pee?"

"Uh-huh"

"Water"

"Stop Sesshomaru"

"Water"

"STOP Sesshomaru"

"H2O"

"STOP SESSHOMARU"

"WATER"

"**STOP** SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!"

"**WATER,** WATER, WATER"

"**STOP SESSHOMARU**!!!!!!!!!"

"What's going on boys?" said InuNoTashio walking down the hall

"Sesshomaru is saying a word? whined Inuyahsa

"What word?" he asked

"It starts with a 'w'"

"Sesshomaru what's the word?"

"W-A-T-E-R" he spelled

"Water?"

"Dad don't say it!!"

"Water?"

"Yes!!!'

The all of a sudden a glass of lemonade appeared in Sesshomaru's hand. Just then Sesshomaru got an idea. He tipped the glass and let it pour out. Just the he heard a sigh of relif. He looked at Inuyasha and saw he had a large wet spot on his pants.

"You peed didn't you?" smirked Sesshomaru

"Yeah"

Just then Sesshomaru and InuNoTashio fell on the floor laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha

End Chapter

Who's Next? No One Knows.


	2. Sugar Shampoo

Sibling Rivalry:  
Chapter 2: Sugar Shampoo

* * *

In The Eastern Castle everything was fine. A young girl named Kagome was walking about the castle. She was a black-shadow inu-youkai. She had long black hair that looked blue and violet eyes with black marking and a black and red tail. Walking past the bathroom she heard her twin sister Kikyo taking a shower. 

Being the devious dog that she was she decided to help her sister out with her shampoo. So sneaking into the bathroom using the shadows. Kagome took the bottle and teleported to the kitchen. She put sugar and red, black, and sliver food coloring in the bottle. Shaking it up she teleported back to the bathroom. Putting it back just like she left it she exited the bathroom.

Smiling she went back to her room.

* * *

xXxXxX 30 minutes later xXxXxX

* * *

'5' Kagome counted

'4' she stood

'3' she sighed

'2' she put her hands to her ears

'1'

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed a very mad Kikyo.

"0" said Kagome

Not two seconds later did Kikyo bust into her room.

"Yes Kiki? How may I be of service?" Kagome said innocently

"How may you be of help? **HOW MAY YOU BE OF HELP!!!!!!!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!!!!!!! THE LORDS AND THEIR KIDS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE TODAY!!!!!!!!!! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!!! MY FUTURE MATE IS SUPPOSED TO COME!!!!!!**"

"Oh calm down Kiki. Yasha is your mate. While since I'm the oldest by 5 minutes my mate is Sesshomaru. The demon popsicle. The Ice Prince."

"So but look what you done. How am I supposed to go out their looking like this!!!!!!!!"

"Just walk out there" Kagome shrugged

"**DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" yelled Kikyo

All of sudden a very handsome black-shadow inu-youkai appear in the room.

"Yes?" asked Lord Akio, their dad

"Look at what Kagome did to me!"

"What did she…**OH MY LORD!!!!! CHILD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!!!!!!**"

"Kagome did it!" pointing a finger at Kagome

"What do you have to say for your self?"

"Guilty as charged."

"And?"

"I'm sorry Kiki. But at least you'll stand out more."

"Well lets finish getting ready so for when the other lords arrive. And then we'll tell them about your hair Kikyo"

End

* * *

Who's next? Any ideas? 


	3. Jaxs

Sorry readers for taking nearly two years to update. You know school and moving around really takes a toll on writing. Plus, I never had any time to start writing. Then I got stuck on reading instead of writing. But now I'm back and in my last semester of high school so I have plenty of time to write now. In this chapter Kohaku is older than Sango.

Chapter 3: Jaxs

* * *

Sitting in his room Kohaku was watching TV. Kohaku was wearing his new dark brown Kamishimo. Later that day his family and he are suppose to go to the Eastern Castle to visit his friends. Right now though, he was watching Wile Coyote and the Road Runner. Sango came in and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want? I'm watching TV." Kohaku said not looking at his little sister.

"I'm bored and want someone to play jaxs with me." Sango said her brown eyes glittering with hope as her hair swayed behind her matching wonderfully with her pink kimono.

"I'm busy. I'll play later." He said starting to get annoyed cause he couldn't concentrate on the show. He reached up and took his long brown hair out of his ponytail so he can scratch his head.

"But later we're going to see Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru." She said pouting.

"Then we'll play tomorrow." He turned and glared at her.

"Fine! But you'll regret this." Sango said angrily as she turned her hair whipping behind her.

"Whatever." Kohaku said as he shrugged and went back to watching TV.

Going to her room, she started playing wit h her jaxs. Getting an evil idea she went back to her brothers room.

"Kohaku! I got a treat for you. Open your mouth and close your eyes."

Sighing, he did as he was told. Sango put the metal jax in his mouth. Thinking it was some weird type of candy, he swallowed. Smirking at the success, she started to laugh. Kohaku started to choke. Sango's brown eyes bugged out as she screamed.

"MOM!! Kohaku needs to go to the doctors!"

Running and jumping up the flights of stairs, using her demon speed, their mom made it to his room.

"Great. I hope we make it out, quickly. I really want to go to Akio's." Saiori said while looking at Kohaku.


End file.
